


I Can Still See The Moon

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Rimming, Spirits, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: For as long as Tom had been the Spirit of Slytherin Lake, he has never cared about those who have come or gone. He only ever once had anyone catch his interest, but the young blonde beside the boy was a problem.Tom took his time waiting and watching, taking every chance to see the beautiful green eyed, messy haired boy.But the boy would leave soon, and Tom just didn't know what he would do when that happened, and wasn't really worried about it either..(Drarry relationship for first part of story, then Tomarry!)I listed this as Rape/Non-con, but i feel it fits better into Dub/con. Though off screen there is rape non/con..Small story point was added in chapter 3, don't miss it!





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a one shot, but I some how ended up going overboard!  
> Please enjoy!  
> .  
> I don't have a Beta, so sorry about that!! <3

Tom swam down further into his lake, the wind above was creating waves, and bringing a cold to the water. He found his way past the seaweed and mushy sand to a drop in the lake’s floor, swimming down he came to a wooden door. It seemed strange and out of place in the bottom of a lake, but Tom opened it and went inside, all the water somehow staying outside and not following him in. He stepped into a warmly lit room and sat in a chair by the fire. Looking around the room which he had inhabited for the last couple of centuries, he once again wondered why he had been stuck with the fate of being a spirit. He knew the logic of it of course, he had died, drowned in the lake by the people of his town and being resentful and angry still he couldn’t move on. But that’s not what mattered, why he was still a spirit to this day is what bothered him. The people who had killed him died long ago, hundreds of years, and the town didn’t even exist anymore, so why couldn’t he move on. He was sick of this lake, and the people who lived on it, he was even sick of the other spirits who lived near him. 

He stood up suddenly, he knew he couldn’t sit and moan all day, he had work to do. During his swim he saw the Malfoy family's cabin get visitors. The horrible family of rich snobs would always come with no respect to the lake or their surroundings. He gathered up a netted bag to collect the garbage he was sure they would soon be throwing into his lake, and headed back to the door. Sighing he prepared himself for the long task of speaking to all the fish to prepare them and get them away from shore, and cleaning others messes. He threw the bag over his shoulder and headed back out to the chilled lake. 

Tom in a fit of boredom after talking to enough stupid fish to drive him to insanity, and even getting into a fight with a few of the mindless beasts, headed over to see who had come to the cabin this time. He stopped a good way from the dock, staying behind a log which was propped up in the water, he looked at the couple standing on the dock. 

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Never had he seen this person before, but he now never wanted to stop looking. He was starkly different from the man next to him. Tom recognized the other as the Malfoy son, Drato or something like that. The silver blonde boy stood tall, towering over the other, his pale skin wrapped in a sweater and jeans. The one who Tom couldn’t take his eyes off of, was short, tanned skin, like he had been working out in the sun all day. His hair looked like a mess that could never be tamed, and was darker than the night sky. Even from his spot away from the dock, he could see the boy’s green eyes reflecting in the sun light. Tom stopped short, he hadn’t even realized when he started moving forward. He quickly dipped underwater and swam under the dock before they saw him. As he came back up he could hear them now, he pulled up under where they stood looking out on the lake.

“So, just the two of us all weekend then, huh?” 

A chuckle came from the other. “Yhup, all alone in the woods, the big scary wilderness all around us just waiting to pounce. Scared Potter?”

Potter? What a weird name. Tom looked up through the slats of wood on the dock and saw Potter step closer to the blonde.

“Why, Malfoy, I’m down right terrified, did you see that chipmunk on the porch, I’m positive it’s planning my demise.”

Malfoy turned to face Potter and pulled him into his arms.

“Harry you are truly a dork. But I promise, it will be just us, all weekend long. No school, or friends and no parents. We can do whatever we want… where ever we want.”

Tom felt a growl scratch at the back of his throat seeing them hold each other and joke around. But he felt a grin on his face for some reason, he now knew more about the boy, his name was Harry Potter. His face fell as he watched Harry step up on his toes and kiss Malfoy.

“Getting away from your family is all I could ask for. Hey, Draco, do you think we could- do whatever we wanted now?”

Draco pulled back from Harry, Tom watched from below as he saw a smile on the blonde’s face, he started undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, as Harry worked on his own. Tom’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to occur, he couldn’t stop the growl this time though, but it was covered by the sound of bodies settling down on the dock. He shut his eyes and held them tightly closed, listening to the breathing that was becoming harsher.

“Mhm, good thing I brought lube, hands and knees, ass up, yeah- just like that.”

Tom brought himself to look back up, he could see Harry’s belly between the slats, his shirt ridden up. The sound of a bottle opening brought him out of his daze and he moved over to the next one down and saw his penis, hard and bobbing with his breathing. It was hard but he pulled his eyes away from the perfect body, and moved up, looking at the boy’s face. He was blushing, his eyes half lidded, and his mouth open as he panted. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, Tom couldn’t stop himself from praying to hear that sound again. Tom started feeling the tell tale signs of his own body responding as the voice rumbled.

“Another, please, gods Draco.”

“We just fucked in that gas station down the road, how are you so tight again.”

Harry didn’t reply to that and keep panting and moaning under his breath. Tom ignored the blonde’s voice, and continued to listen to the noises from the green eyed boy. His body was getting hotter, even in the cold water, and he had to reach down to rub himself. He held in his own moan, not remembering how long it had been since he last touched himself and grabbed his member fully in his hand.

“Draco, enough, gods enough, put it in, please.”

Draco chuckled and Tom ignored the blonde’s groan to focus on the raven’s loud moan. Unable to catch his breath, eyes glued to the pleasure filled face of the boy above him, Tom stroked himself harder in the water. The slapping of skin was loud, the dock shifting back and forth with the rhythm and the moans, swearing and breathing was driving Tom over the edge. But the next words he heard brought him so much anger he saw red, even in his state of ecstasy.

“God Harry, shut up. You loud ass moans are a turn off. Fuck, so tight, sucking me in so good, you little whore.”

“So-Sorry. Harder, fuck Draco. Right there, please- More.”

Looking back through the slates at the boy’s face, he saw the tan hand come up and cover his mouth, his face getting closer, as he rested his other arm on his elbow. Tom could only see the boy’s hand now, but his hitched breath was still enough for him, his erection pulsing in his hand as he continued to stroke, swiping his thumb over the head every other pass. He missed the moans and mewls, the hitched, muffled breaths not covering the blonde’s grunts.

“Harry, I’m gonna come. Fucking slut, gonna fill up your cunt.”

Harry cried out, his hand moving away slightly. His panting breaths were back now and loud moans came out with each one. He came with a scream, Draco coming moments after with a groan. Tom was so close he could feel the heat building, Harry’s scream bringing him closer to what he knew would be his best orgasm ever. He looked away from the slat, and saw a liquid dripping from the hole a little ways in front of him. He reached his free hand out, gathering Harry’s cum on his fingers and bringing them back, he hesitantly brought them to his mouth, when his tongue slipped out to taste it, he lost himself, the taste alone bringing him over the edge. He had managed to keep quiet as he emptied himself into the lake, he leaned back against a leg of the dock as he caught his breath. Harry’s voice caused him to look back over to the place he stood before, he saw strands of black hair slide through the crack, hanging in his reach.

“I think I’m going to enjoy this weekend very much.”

“I live to please. I’m going to go inside and grab a shower, wanna come?”

Draco had stood up and pulled his pants back on, but Harry didn’t move from where he was laying.

“Nah, I want to sit and watch the clouds, I'll be in soon though, ‘kay?”

The blonde just hummed, and started off the dock. Tom brought his fingers up to the hair, and rubbed the strands through his fingers, the soft strands gliding over his fingertips. He brought his face up to them, the strands just long enough that he could touch his face to them, loving the feeling more than anything. He could only dream of running his hands through the thick locks. Harry sighed and sat up, Tom’s fingers still gripping some strands pulled them out, Harry hissed and stood, walking off the dock. Tom stared down at the strands in his hand, what was wrong with him. He's never cared about a single person who has come to his lake, never finding another attractive or caring about what they do or with who, what was different about this boy? Why did he want this boy more than anything, it didn't make sense.


	2. Waiting, Watching

Tom waited, watching. He had been sitting near the dock, watching Harry and Draco for 3 days now, he knew they would be leaving soon, but he didn't know when, and had to keep watching until they were gone. He had grown obsessed with Harry. Every waking second was spent thinking of the boy. He found himself unable to do anything besides sit and watch the cabin, and when the boy’s decided to have sex outside, he would masterbate, his fantasies were filled with him in place of the blonde. Tom didn't know how much longer he could last like this, what would happen when they left? He couldn't think of that, he couldn't even imagine what he might do to stop that. He heard the door of the cabin open, and talking fill the air down to the dock, he swam to his usual spot under it, and waited with baited breath for Harry to come and be near him. The boy’s walked down to the end of the dock, and sat, their legs dangling over, toes in the water. 

“Do we really have to go back tomorrow? Couldn't we just stay here forever, away from everything, everyone?”

“Harry, we have to go back, you have work, and I need to go to the meeting my Father set up with my fiance.”

Tom’s brows furrowed. What did the Malfoy mean by “Fiance” he had Harry sitting right next to him.

“But Draco, You don't love her, you haven't even met her before. You can't pretend to be straight just for your Father, it doesn't work like that.”

“It will work however I want it to work. Have you forgotten who my Father is! If I wish to stay in the family, and keep my inheritance, I will have to marry Ms.Parkinson. I can't lose my family just to not hurt your feelings, you are just a good fuck and you know it.”

His blood was boiling, he wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on the blonde, he felt the waves pick up his mood. Harry’s breath hitched, a sad sound spilling from his lips, but covered by a cough.

“Draco, it's not for me. Maybe if you talk to your Father, you can find another way to have a child, and still be happy. I know you’re angry right now and are taking it out on me, but I really am just saying this because I care about you. I- I lov-”

“Shut up. God you are so annoying. I know I came onto you first, but you have gotten way too clingy. You have no business in my life and never will. I brought you out here to end it for good, I thought it would make it easier if you saw what I would be giving up. But you really are just selfish. I'm not going to be with you Harry. I don't care about your feelings. I never loved you. I used you to find out my sexuality, and then kept using you because you’re an easy hole. How naive can you be not to see that.”

The silence was intense, and not a word was spoken, but Harry’s breath started to hitch.

“Draco, you don't mean that. You’re just upset right now, right? You wouldn't use me like that, I know you. You’re just saying this to get me to break up with you. You don't mean any of it.”

Draco laughed, it was cold and heartless.

“You are pathetic. I don't need you to break up with me, we were never dating. I mean every word, I don't care about you. You are just a slut, you spread your legs, and you let me in, and it's not my fault you fell in love with me. I don't blame you, I see why you did, but it won't work. Because I don't love filthy whores. God i'm sick of listening to your voice. It was always the worst part of sex, you and your fucking moaning, I get it's good, but you have a disgusting voice, how am I supposed to enjoy fucking your hole, when the other one wont shut the fuck up. Whatever i'm done with this. We leave at 5 tomorrow, be up and have your shit in the car. I'm going to bed.”

Draco walked off the dock as Harry began to sob. His cries heart wrenching and pained. He kept gasping for breath and hyperventilating. Tom latched onto the poll beside him to keep himself from grabbing the boy and hugging him. He had never hear someone say anything so cruel, to rip someone's heart to shreds with just their words. He wasn't a kind man, and he had never cared before about how a person felt, or if they were sad. He was sure when he was alive he had said much worse, and done much crueler things. But with this boy, all he could think was about what pure evil rested inside Draco Malfoy. He listened as the sobs trailed off, turning to sniffles and hitched breaths. He had an intense need to slaughter the whole Malfoy bloodline, and he might even see it through. His plans for revenge we halted by Harry standing up.

“He’s probably right, I am dirty. Just a fucking slut, a cum dumpster for whoever to use. I'm sure I’m not good enough for anything else.”

He heard the sound of a belt clinking and clothing being discarded, before he had time to ponder Harry’s words, or think over what was happening, the water splashed. He ducked back into the water. He had waited for this moment, and now it was here, he didn't know what to do, or what he was waiting for. Harry was alone, in the water, in Tom’s lake. Harry was completely at his mercy, and the thought sent shivers down his spine. He watched underwater for a second as the boy swam deeper into the lake, than flipped onto his back to float. Now was his chance. There was no going back, and no stopping. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Tom swam down into the water, he settled under where Harry was floating and watched. The black hair was floating in the water, the soft strands looking more beautiful than ever. Tom grinned. 

“You are mine now.”

He reached his hand up, and latched onto Harry’s leg, pulling him down into the dark water. A shriek broke the quiet air and Harry started to flail as he was pulled deeper, splashing waves and creating a panic. A voice yelled out above water, and Tom knew Draco was running back down to save Harry. He wouldn't let it happen. He pulled harder, taking Harry all the way down, farther into the lake, not even his fingertips could touch the air. A scream underwater let all the bubbles out of Harry’s mouth, the last of his air used to yell for life. Tom heard a splash from near the dock, and knew Draco was on his way, he had to move quickly, he wouldn't lose Harry so soon after getting him. He continued to go deeper, taking Harry with him by the ankle. Harry reached down and was scratching at his hand trying to get it to let go. The scratching got softer and softer, the flailing also slowed to convulsions until Harry went still.

Tom was far enough from shore now, and deep enough down he wasn't worried about Draco getting to them. He pulled Harry to face him, the glassy green eyes staring at him. Running his hand, for the first time, through the hair that floated around the boy in the chilled water. Shivers laced his body, he pulled Harry into his arms and hesitantly pressed his lips to the others, enjoying the feel of the cold flesh pressing against him. He knew he had to hurry, and pulled away from the kiss, bringing Harry to the door at the bottom of the lake and rushing him inside. He quickly put Harry on the floor and started to clear the boy’s lungs of water, and using his own lips to put more air back into Harry. Harry started coughing and spitting up water, gasping for breath, he looked Tom in the eyes when he caught up with his surroundings. Tom knew what the boy was looking at, and it probably shocked him. Tom’s eyes were a blood red and surrounded by dark bags, his pale skin had a hint of blue as well as his lips, his curly hair, wet and pitch black, hanging in his face.

“What- Who are you?”

Tom watch Harry silently, the boy tried to keep his eyes open and focused, but in the end couldn't manage it, shutting them again as he went limp. Tom picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him carefully on the bed. He wiped him down with a towel, bandaged his injuries and tucked him in, going to his closet in the hallway, he found the chains that were dumped in his lake long ago, he went back, attaching one end to Harry’s ankle, the one which wasn't bandaged, and the other to the end of the bed. He knew Harry couldn't escape from the bottom of his lake, but he wouldn’t risk losing him. He sat on the edge of the bed watching him, running his fingers through the damp strands of hair. He looked at the night stand, smiling at the small glass vial that held the first strands of Harry’s hair he ever touched. He held his breath, he couldn't wait for Harry to wake up. His fantasy was sure to become real soon.


	3. Spirit World

Tom smiled at the two spirits talking to him, quite annoyed by their constant questioning. The blonde girl noticed his annoyance first and shook her head, long silky strands slipping from the white antlers perched upon it.

“Sorry Tom, I'm sure we are keeping you, and you must be busy, we just haven't seen you in some time and wanted to check in, right Neville?”

Neville flinched at his name, looking up quickly and glancing between the two. 

“Yeah, of course Luna. But Tom, if you ever need me to take a look at your lily’s or anything let me know. I'm sure Luna would be okay checking in on your creatures as well.”

Tom smiled, he found the two spirits to be annoying and clingy, but he would always accept and take advantage of kindness. He nodded.

“Thank you, I'm just a bit distracted with the accident that happened in my lake last week. The police still haven't left the Malfoy cabin, they searched my whole lake. But I haven't even seen a body, so I'm sure they will leave soon. Thank you for your concern.”

They both smiled, the plant spirit held out his hand, the green veins showing, and the patches of bark like texture on the back making it look strange. A small emerald green lily flower settled in his hand, he handed it to Tom. 

“If you make this into tea, it is really helpful in getting some dreamless sleep. Take care of yourself.”

Tom took the flower, as Luna waved to him, he turned to go after thanking them, and headed back to his lake. He stopped on his way, settling in near the Malfoy's dock. Once again he saw the large number of police officers surrounding the young blonde boy.

"Look Draco, if you just confess, show us the body, we can make a deal." 

Draco was standing next to his Father. A week had past and Tom had seen this exact scene dozens of times since then, but with the older Malfoy it might be different now. 

"I didn't kill him! I told you already! We got in a fight and I went to sleep, before I could get in bed though I heard him scream, he must have gone for a swim."

The officers shared a glance and turned back to the boy.

"Draco, it's been a week, we searched the entire lake, we are checking the woods now, we will find him. We know you were the last to see him, we have video of you leaving the bathroom of a gas station together. Just at least tell us why you were fighting, we want to help you." 

Draco's fists balled in anger and he shot up from his spot sitting on a bench near the shore.

"Fine! We we're gay okay! We fucked, and I ended it! But I didn't fucking kill him! He went swimming, I watched him drown, check the lake again! I didn't fucking kill him! He might even have been faking and ran back to town, he's trying to fuck with me because he's upset. He's trying to fuck up my life!" 

Draco's father looked to be in a state of shock. But the police seemed annoyed and tired. 

"Draco, we could have helped you, made a deal, figured something out. But you are not helping, we need to find Harry, if he's still alive we need to help him, and if he is dead, his godfather needs to know. I'm sorry but we have to take you into custody while we continue searching. You have motive and opportunity, I'm going to read you your rights, stand up and turn around with your hands behind your back." 

Draco started to yell at the man, he fought and screamed as the other officers forced him into bindings. Tom smiled happily. He went back to his home, setting the flower down on the coffee table as he headed to the bedroom. He smiled as he opened it, taking in the sight that still left him breathless.

Harry back at him, the pillows and blankets he pulled over to the floor by the window surrounding him. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but he seemed more peaceful now. He turned back to the window, looking up focused. Tom walked up and sat beside him on the floor, his focus on the emerald eyes that were always so filled with light.

“What are you looking at beautiful?”

“The Moon.”

Tom looked up at the window, he was confused, they were to far underwater to see the moon. All you could see in the water was black, and the occasional fish catching the light of the room.

“You can see the moon?”

Harry nodded. 

“Yeah, it shines so bright, and is always surrounded by stars, never alone. I can still see it.”

Tom smirked at Harry’s silly thought. Yes the moon was never alone.

“I was always alone. Than I saw you, I saw you Harry, and I knew at that moment, I would never be alone again. You are my stars Harry. You shine so bright, and you will always be by my side.”

Harry finally seemed to lose focus from the window, and looked away from Tom, towards the bed.

“Why me, what did I do to you. Why won't you let me go? What do you want me for.”

Tom moved closer, bringing his fingers up to Harry’s chin and pulling his head to face him.

“Never. I will never let you go. You belong to me. I will never use you, I will never throw you away. You are the only one I have ever cared for, from the second I saw you, you were the only thing that has ever mattered to me. I love you Harry. I have never loved before, I never knew it was even possible, but you. You are all I know, you are my whole world.”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears. A soft sob came from his lips, and Tom pulled him into a kiss. Pulling Harry up with him, being careful of the chain on his ankle, and still not breaking the kiss, Tom took him to the bed. He laid Harry gently down on the middle, showering him with kisses over his face and neck. When Harry stopped his crying and his breath started to hitch, Tom moved lower.

He kissed all over Harry’s chest, down to his perfect stomach, and lifted Harry’s legs, exposing him. Harry moaned as he leaned in and kissed down his shaft, all the way to his entrance. Harry started to pant as Tom began to lap at his hole, his tongue twisting in different directions, he flicked and circled, never keeping the same motion for long, Harry began to shift his hips, searching for more. Tom stopped his attack and looked up at Harry.

“Lube.”

Harry nodded and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the small bottle, and handing it over. Tom opened it and squeezed some out on his fingers. He brought his mouth back down, and started licking at the hole again, this time, he let his fingers join, prodding the entrance until he finally let one slip inside. At the moan from Harry’s throat, Tom brought his mouth up a bit, and began to suck and lick at his balls, making sure to pay attention to both. Harry kept up his moans and mewls till he seemed to remember something, and took a hand to cover his mouth. Tom frowned when the sound of Harry’s voice was muffled. He took his mouth from Harry’s balls, and looked up at him. 

“Don't do that.”

Harry moved his hand a fraction to respond.

“What?”

Tom took his free hand and grabbed Harry’s, bringing it away from his mouth.

“Your voice, I want to hear it. It is the prettiest thing i've ever heard, and I want to listen.”

Harry looked awestruck. Unsure what to say, but he didn't need to say anything, as Tom’s probing finger made contact with his prostate and he let out a breathy moan, his head falling back.

“Tom, there please, again.”

Tom nodded, he let his finger keep bumping against Harry’s sweet spot, and he laced his fingers together with Harry’s. He brought his mouth back down at the sound of hitched breaths, and moans, and began to lick up the underside of Harry’s cock. He took his finger out, only for a second to add another, and taking in the whimper Harry made. He let his fingers continue their work, eventually adding a third as his tongue continued to lick and torture all of Harry. He took his fingers free and moved up to look Harry in the eyes.

“Do you love me.”

He didn't know what made him ask, but he needed to know. He felt so much for the boy, he needed to know if the other felt it back. Harry looked up at him as though he didn't understand what was said, when he finally was able to focus on Tom’s eyes, he replied.

“I- I don't know. You took me, and you almost killed me. I-”

Harry seemed lost again for a second, and Tom felt his chest squeeze. Hurt beyond what he thought was possible, he started to move to get off of harry. But before he could, his arm was grabbed tightly.

“I don't love you now. I don't think I could, you hurt me. But, Tom,” He paused, searching in Tom’s eyes for something. Seeming to get what he was looking for he nodded and continued. “No one has ever really loved me, and everyone always uses me. No one looks at me the way you do. I don't love you now, and I don't think I can even love you in this year, after you, well after all you did. But Tom, I think if you keep looking at me like that, I might. I know I don't hate when you do this to me, and I don't hate your touch, but I-” 

Tom stopped him with a deep kiss. That was all he needed to hear. That he at least had a chance was all that mattered to him. He got back into place over Harry, and pushed himself inside.  
He knew he was in heaven when he was inside him. Nothing had ever felt as amazing, or sounded as perfect as when Harry gasped for air as he entered him. He let his fingers trace the stretched rim, and follow it up to his cock and start to stroke it. He shifted his hips, and started to push further in. Once he was fully in the other boy he smiled and leaned down kissing his warm lips. Harry breathed out against his mouth, and he took in the air, thanking the Gods for Harry’s life. He started to pull out, and shifted and forced himself back inside, he did it again, finding a steady pace and angle as Harry cried out. Once he found the perfect pace, he kept going, taking in all of Harry, his hair, his eyes, his voice, every perfect part. He stroked his cock faster, pulling it in time with his thrusts. Harry couldn't hold out for long, and was soon screaming his release, wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck, and yelling it into his skin. Harry bit down into his shoulder and Tom found his own orgasm, letting his cum fill Harry up. He sighed into Harry’s hair as he pushed in a few last thrusts to come down from his high before he pulled out. He kissed Harry as he reached his hand down and felt his seed dripping from the open hole.

He couldn't stop the smile on his face. He owned Harry. Fully, completely, and soon, Harry would love him as well. He was in true ecstasy. Nothing in the world could be better at that moment. In the Spirit world, time didn't exist. He and Harry had forever, and he would never let me go, no matter how long that lasted. Tom was content, he didn't mind being a spirit if this was what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second ever Fan-Fiction.  
> .  
> I wrote this at 4:01 AM, so sorry about any grammar flaws.  
> .  
> Please let me know what you think and such!  
> Much Much love, ~ Kris


End file.
